1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus with improved display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel may include a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate, an opposing substrate, and an LC layer disposed between the two substrates.
The TFT substrate may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs coupled (e.g., connected) to the gate lines and the data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes coupled to the TFTs. A TFT may include a gate electrode extending from a gate line, a source electrode extending to a data line, and a drain electrode spaced from the source electrode. The opposing substrate may include a common electrode opposite to the pixel electrode.
An LC capacitor is defined by the pixel electrode, the LC layer, and the common electrode. The common electrode receives a common voltage, and the pixel electrode receives a data voltage having a positive or a negative phase with respect to the common electrode.
The data voltage for the pixel electrode is changed by a kickback voltage, which occurs by a coupling capacitor between a gate electrode and a source electrode of the TFT, the LC capacitor, and a voltage difference between a gate on voltage and a gate off voltage of a gate signal for a gate line.